User talk:Zephyr135
Older stuff here Inactivity Hi, It's been a longtime since I've logged in here I was busy running the Guilty Gear wikia sorry!. I'll have those map updates in the next two weeks or so. }}} 08:14, November 10, 2011 (UTC) :Ah, it's no big deal. I poked at the total number of edits you had and kinda figured that you were working on another wiki. I would have sent a message at some point if I thought something didn't seem right. Zephyr 09:08, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Just wanted to say thanks for the greetings, see you around 04:45, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the last message regarding HP talk, thought that was very informative. Is that stated anywhere? Interesting to see your play through choices/lists. Currently on my just my second play through, went mostly combat first go round, going 100% MA this time. I've got one group for each of the arcana except for the last two which are actually both to be covered by rush. well.. back to my the vpn and my digital signals homework >< Hey can you edit the Observer monster page? it says that the monster can be blacked out when on the xbox it for sure can't. Sorry if i dont sign correctly this is my first time writing a message here. -- 07:00, November 27, 2011 (UTC)BC :And it can definitely be Piyo'ed on the PC (it's one of the tricks I use). Are you sure that it resisted something like Stun Trap, Snare Shot and high tier CAs, not some other ailment? The Oculus class doesn't have immunity to being blacked out. You can discuss this in its talk page until absolute confirmation is achieved. Zephyr 07:14, November 27, 2011 (UTC) you unedited my world timber tree thing :( I added that, because i got like 14 world timbers from the fiery gates PC just tryin to help :D :14 World Tree Timbers sounds a little much from 1 unit, doesn't it? By that number, it would be logical to conclude that it wasn't the Gates dropping it, but those Remnant Guards (whose page I created for that purpose). Zephyr 18:23, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Yes, it resisisted a Snare Shot 3.-- 18:24, November 27, 2011 (UTC) :In that case... Care to do a little testing for me? Try to Piyo as many Oculus enemies as you can. I have a feeling that it's a minor change from the X360 to the PC, removing its immunity to Piyo. And in case you think I'm lying, here's a screen from a vid I made about 1.5 years ago against the Observer. Zephyr 19:06, November 27, 2011 (UTC) *facepalm* ahh sorry about that >< 18:29, November 27, 2011 (UTC)just tryin to help (but failed) xD :Eh, if I see something wrong, I'm going to correct it. Zephyr 19:06, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Sure i'll test it out when I can, right now im working on some theories for The Fallen, but i had Sheryl in a group of 5 in Orb formation when Snare Shot hit it and it resisted so this could be weird.-- 23:25, November 27, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks, much appreciated. What kind of theories are you working on for The Fallen? Story or mechanics? Zephyr 23:46, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Mostly Mechanics, like what formations could be best used at the time before you go into Undelwalt, and what an applicable union setup would be.-- 23:49, November 27, 2011 (UTC) :That can be incredibly variable... Super unions in the Mystic Shield formation, 4~5 unions, variable union sizes (I used a 1-unit union as part of my setup in my most recent run and it worked better than I thought), damage output variances based on player preference (combat vs. mystic (vs. items for PC~)), access to DLC/bonus formations, etc. Zephyr 00:06, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Yup, theres a lot that goes into it, so im posting some of my findings on another forum at the moment.-- 01:05, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Another Oculus resisted a Black out, this time from Blackmoon in the Final Fortress from the Third Path entrance. A parry black out by the way too.-- 01:59, December 2, 2011 (UTC) :Got it. I'll look into the template. Zephyr 04:31, December 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Edited the Templates and the various Oculus pages. Zephyr 22:03, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Out of curiosity, do you happen to have Star Ocean: Second Story for PS? It's been one of my favorites for a long time and I just noticed there's no walkthrough wikia for it. If you have it and have some time would you be interested in helping out? - Tehvamper 20:58, December 2, 2011 (UTC) :I've only played a little bit of the PSP version, unless you mean Till the End of Time, which is for the PS2. I don't know enough about the SO games to really be of much help and I'm still learning my way around the various wiki code. But sure, I'll help with keeping the place clean since I do try setting aside time for a little wiki poking. Zephyr 21:18, December 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Doh, my brain stuck a 2 in there by accident, it's a PS One game. The story aspect can be picked up from the exist SO History wikia. There's just no wikia for the game itself and how one goes about getting each ending. So I'm going to try and compile my knowledge into a complete source of ending. It's really just time consuming because SO:SS has two character lines which have a total of 86 or 87 endings... I've only completed 3 of them myself. - Tehvamper 21:30, December 2, 2011 (UTC) :::Right... those relation points type of endings... Never got the point of having that many endings. How many of them are actually unique? Zephyr 22:03, December 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::Well from what I've heard all the endings are unique, they all feature different Characters, mostly in pairs. I've fought the urge to look at the endings I haven't achieved myself so other than the three I've seen I don't know for sure. Anywho, the wiki is up here Star Ocean: Second Story, I'll be working on it through the night hopefully get all the Character Bio's done and adding all the Categories. - Tehvamper 22:28, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Alright thank you.-- 04:14, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Would you know for sure if Harpylias spawn in the Third Path? I've been in and out over 20 times and haven't seen them once, maybe its just my bad luck too for all i know.-- 05:32, December 4, 2011 (UTC) :I've seen them many times in my PC playthroughs. Haven't quite gotten that far in the X360, but I don't doubt their existence there because they're listed in the area's spawn tables. I don't think you need to go past certain story events for them to spawn. They are secondary monsters, something that's shared with all the rares and 2 other secondaries, so it may take a while before you see them. Four spots based on the maps here: O11 - D4 - N3 - F12. Zephyr 05:42, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Yes, finally got them to pop up, and is it possible for monsters to become paralyzed on the map before getting into a battle?-- 06:07, December 4, 2011 (UTC) :Yep, although I have no idea why that happens~ I've seen Ancbolders and Terrapests in the Ruins paralyzed before. Zephyr 06:09, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Weird, it just happened with Harpylias and Arachnids for some reason now too. And for some reason i just killed several Harpylias and have both The Daily Phantom and Phantom Weekly and didnt get 1 Tough Phantom Husk, would this be normal?-- 06:15, December 4, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, that's pretty normal. A 15% drop rate isn't the greatest thing to work with. Save and kill, then reload if you don't get anything, especially when dealing with the Daily Magazine drops. Zephyr 06:21, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Alright will do, thanks.-- 06:33, December 4, 2011 (UTC) thanks to your quick response. maybe you're right, that I misread the thing regarding significance, I didn't notice it at all that weapon types are also a part of skill level balancing. I obviously relied much on converting my Tech-type arts (from Katanas) to Pow-type which is back then, is only an Axe weapon. I just lately discovered a Pow-type Katana (Scimitar) on my comeback, that I should be using that Weapon more often than I do with that Axe. If only I get into my hands that Scimitar earlier, I won't be wasting time increasing my Axe immediately before Katana prior to targeting a Ninja Class. My other file would be BR:20 (Meeting in Nagapur) Str: 39 Int: 33 Sword: 4 Katana: 1 Axe: 2 Dual Wield: 11 One-Handed: 1 Invocation: 2 Evocation: 1 Remedies: 5 Herbs: 6 Lotions: 1 but its waaayy too long... unless I found out something of my interest to play that file. What else could I missed that would really be important aside that I missed that At Hatred's End quest only? Anyway thanks for the advice, and since I won't having any progression right now, I need a 27 total of Mystics Skill levels to be a Ninja, that's 10 levels away... Thanks for the advice. :) :It's not that bad if you concentrate on using the "high mystics" since they require less EXP to go up in level. The only real problem with them is that they're a little more conditional (requires low HP union, low morale, no stat buffs, etc., depending on the Skill). The other thing you could have done was not use Items, but that's kinda unavoidable in the early game since Herbs is the most reliable healing source until you level Rem up to 6 for Revitalize. You're actually right about the Item/Mystic significance thing. You just applied it to the wrong part. The average between Items and Mystics to determine which one is significant is used for the Item/Mys balance. Zephyr 01:18, December 11, 2011 (UTC) -Im trying to complete a Weaponmaster task for Ring of the Labyrinth and its requiring a Demonblade which Khrynia has as her weapon, but thats not completing the task and i dont want to go thru the hassle of tracking down components to make one otherwise, can you troubleshoot? I have Rank 4 for it to appear too.-- 20:42, December 11, 2011 (UTC) :You don't need Rank 4 if you're playing on the X360. And you're sure that it's a Demonblade and not a higher customization? Superior and Superlative versions don't count towards it. Zephyr 20:55, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Yeah its just Demonblade, and one of its predecessors the Mermaids Malice is also another task, which leads up to the Demonblade, so my bet is that its glitched or it wont complete the task unless Rush himself is holding the weapon.-- 23:46, December 11, 2011 (UTC) :Hm... That shouldn't matter. I've finished a few of those tasks (on the X360 too) without Rush holding onto it. Just in the inventory or someone else holding it (Glenys + Daimyo Katana is a prime example) should be enough. It might be unintentionally glitched. Good thing you can find one in the Scared Lands... Zephyr 00:25, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Also, i just wasted 3 hours of my time killing dread dragons hoping to get a Dragons liver, and after capturing 3, i noticed it has to be a regular dragon according to the wiki...So Aveclyff shoud work?-- 00:52, December 12, 2011 (UTC) :Nope. You're going to have to trek over to the Southwestern Road for that. Zephyr 00:59, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Noooo The Lost is there...All hope is gone.-- 01:04, December 12, 2011 (UTC) :Er... kill it? I supposed that would be somewhat difficult if you're not prepared... Zephyr 01:21, December 12, 2011 (UTC) The Lost was the only one I couldnt kill on my strong file, i honestly dont see how i could do it now. With the 5 turn limit and how i cant get any of the components i need, its hopeless.-- 01:33, December 12, 2011 (UTC) :How well can you shift morale? How many units do you have as Gladiators/Commanders? Got any "do or die" formations handy? The Battle Crown formation was surprisingly effective in one vid I watched. I'd try to throw as many Bluffs, Mixed Messages and Traps I could at it while ordering a few others to try flanking with the "Wait for a chance!" command. If you can deal at least 150K/Turn, you should be safe, considering that's the bare minimum for PC players! Zephyr 01:50, December 12, 2011 (UTC) No psionics specialists, only 3 gladiators and the strongest ones are already set in, no commanders, and ive got them all on mystic defense formations already, not much else i can make happen. Im attempting him on my strong file too one more time, but everytime he uses apocalypse, all the unions happen to be grouped together :/ -- 01:56, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Took him down on the 3rd try, luckily Baulson's Heavens Door does 170,000 in addition to two of Jagers Beowulfs doing 100,000 each, for some reason, Emmy wanted to summon Namul Niram on that turn too so he became a martyr. But yay, its dead.-- 02:15, December 12, 2011 (UTC) :I guess you should consider yourself lucky that you don't have to cut through 730K without WAs reliably coming up to help. Come to think of it, I don't think I've ever seen a fight against The Lost with a summon active for either version... Zephyr 02:26, December 12, 2011 (UTC) You dont get any options for that on the PC? I would think having 30 something leaders available at a time would activate WA's pretty easily. And yes thats definetly the first time ive ever had a chance to summon.-- 02:59, December 12, 2011 (UTC) :For myself, I tend to forget to toggle any sort of EA on (WAs, RWAs, UAs, etc) for a lot of fights. For when I do remember to toggle them on, I don't usually see them until the tail end or if I've been carefully raising union morale. It's because of the high union morale requirement that makes them that much more unreliable. So better to stick with smacking it with Rank S~SS arts. If they come up, great. If not, at least there's something that will at least hurt. I'd much rather not wait for a 600+ AP command to 5 units firing off their WAs. Zephyr 04:03, December 12, 2011 (UTC) I forgot you have the option of toggling moves on and off. But wouldn't attacking something strong with 5 simultaneous WA's be, i dont know, fantastic?-- 23:50, December 12, 2011 (UTC) :You can hit the damage cap (999 999) if everything was heavily in your favour. It's pretty fun trying to pull that off against the Rank 8 Conqueror because he has almost 2M HP. The most important variable would be the union morale. Need around 600+ (a little over half full) for them to start being considered, which is about the same time as most other EAs. It's only difficult because of how much it fluctuates on the PC. It feels so much easier maxing out union morale on the X360... Zephyr 00:25, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Yeah if it gets pretty low, you just start knockin down unions while healing and it goes up pretty fast, if that doesnt work, you werent meant to win the battle haha. When i have my squads stronger, ill take on the white conqueror passive aggressively and save up AP till it looks like i can go all-out.-- 00:45, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Admin deletion Could you move that page you deleted Quests Unavailable on Disc Two (or something close to that) to my talk page or something? I was using it. I know the data was available elsewhere, but not on one page. And evidently admin deletions remove it where I can't even find a history of it. : \ --Morris Darkstar 11:49, December 12, 2011 (UTC) :Moved it here. You could always make a blog post or page linked to your user page about it instead of creating an article. Zephyr 16:39, December 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Thank you. I would have done something similar later, but I couldn't figure out how to find it. ::The main reason I made that page was that I spent probably 5 hours across a few weeks poking around trying to figure out what the warnings were w/o reading the page Time to Save Irina, I didn't want to miss anything, but I also didn't want to look at the walk-through of an Act that I wasn't near yet. The first line of the page I made: "Here's the list of quests that are unavailable after you finish Disc One i.e.: Finish your first pass of The Aqueducts in Time to Save Irina." Is what I had been wanting to find and had looked for in several different ways. "Time to Save Irina" didn't tell me if I'd have big red-flag warnings before i did something that couldn't be easily reversed. ::--Morris Darkstar 22:39, December 13, 2011 (UTC) :::I believe that's what the Availability of Side Quests page was for, since it's sidequest related. All it does it list the sidequests that become available at specific story points and has when their cutoffs are right beside them. Zephyr 03:07, December 14, 2011 (UTC) ::::Yep, but ** Unavailable after The Aqueducts ** didn't mean anything to me at the time. : ) ::::--Morris Darkstar 09:39, December 14, 2011 (UTC) :::::It's fair enough warning. It's just a small note saying "hey, this quest closes if you do something in this location!" Vague enough to not spoil anything, but descriptive enough because it's a dungeon you have to get through. Zephyr 14:17, December 14, 2011 (UTC) ::::::But to someone new to the game ** Unavailable after The Aqueducts ** doesn't mean anything. And there's no way to know ahead of time that it isn't a one-way door. I know now that you can back out of the Aqueducts and pickup a new unique leader and finish off the quests, but it had me really worried and playing cautiously for weeks. I'm shutting up now unless you wouldn't mind a bit longer footnote on Availability of Side Quests. :::::::I guessed a seasoned adventurer would have taken the transporter position to be a clue that there's something coming up. It's been like that in a few dungeons, in fact. A transporter before the 4 qsiti in the Catacombs. A transporter right before fighting Namul Niram. And saving often to multiple slots. I think I had close to 10 saves during my first run. This game is meant to be played multiple times, so it's fine to make mistakes along the way. Zephyr 22:09, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Im getting the Ring of the Labyrinth ranks, and for Euryale, he only spawns once and i just had Sesiidae spawn instead. Im guessing im screwed getting Rank 2 & 3? The task is still up in the guild even though based on this I've already completed it.-- 20:15, December 19, 2011 (UTC) :Nope, not screwed. The "does not respawn" bit refers to the monster respawning mechanic in place for rares. Just because Sesiidae spawns doesn't mean that Euryale won't. Just need to keep going in and out until you see what you need. If you've already killed it and it's not registering at the guild, then you're screwed. Zephyr 20:28, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Oh boy well thats swell. Would you also happen to know how many accessories you can carry at once?-- 20:47, December 19, 2011 (UTC) :50. Zephyr 20:54, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Okay, Metallic Studs are a great source of money.-- 20:57, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Rush Solo Grind This is my first time leaving a message, so to the point. I've been doing the solo Rush grind trick in Robelia and I was doing fine until rush learned Pearless Devil's Due V. Now that he has learned it, I can no longer use combat arts at the beginning of the battle. So i've been using the defend yourself action, was this a bad choice?--AoiVIII 18:13, December 21, 2011 (UTC) :Not really. It just means that Peerless Devil's Due V is too expensive for Rush to use on Turn 1. Defending does help by reducing damage taken and charging AP for that Turn. What you'll probably want to do is stick him in the Orb formation while also giving him to help with his AP problem. Either charging it from damage (Balterosette, Bedazzling Anklets, Rubber Soul) or termination (Kelpie's Blessing, etc.), or by boosting his AP+ with Amulets. Zephyr 19:21, December 21, 2011 (UTC) I was just wondering if it would mess up the trick if I had to use the defend yourself action.AoiVIII 21:05, December 21, 2011 (UTC) :Nope, not going to mess anything up. Just makes him Defend, so no EXP towards anything but HP (which requires him to get hit). Zephyr 21:28, December 21, 2011 (UTC) I have been using 2 longswords and i'm actually thinking this was a bad idea because if I go bluesteel i'll lose all of the modifiers. should I just upgrade to the best longsword possible or just switch weapons. I think I started this because of the sword of seven but I don't remember anymore.AoiVIII 20:33, December 22, 2011 (UTC) :Your main focus has been using CAs, right? Then just upgrade the Longswords until you hit the Might Longsword customization. You keep the Power mod and add 30% to all DW CA damage. If you want to upgrade to the Bluesteel customization, then I hope you have the patience to nab all the materials to upgrade all the way to Shielding/Enchanted. The Bluesteel is fine for defensive purposes, but the Longswords are better for damage (the Might Tuck is even better, but that one switches mods). Zephyr 20:44, December 22, 2011 (UTC) I have one more question. for just a pure CA run, what are the best formations to use? Is there one that is better then the rest or is it situational. Also, did BradyGames half-ass their guide?AoiVIII 21:27, December 22, 2011 (UTC) :Off the top of my head, Battle Crown (be careful with this one as it drops MYS and M.DEF to 0) and Trident (positions 4/5 really hurt INT and M.DEF). Those are endgame formations though. I don't own the BradyGames guide, but I do have scans. It's... pathetic when compared to the JP guides, which run at about 900 pages each and explain a few mechanics here and there, including a few command conditions that I didn't know about. Zephyr 21:38, December 22, 2011 (UTC) I'm actually having trouble trying to grind Ancbolders in the AR. Everyone just says to fight one group and then do the reload trick but I can't seem to find out where the group is exactly and I also don't know the reload trick.AoiVIII 19:22, December 23, 2011 (UTC) :The Save-Reload trick is really easy. Shift one area away then save. When you reload the game and go back to where you fought the encounter, the enemy symbol will have respawned. Ancbolders are found in the Metopon Tier. The group I think they're referring to is the symbol right outside of a door in the Notus section. Then to respawn it, shift back into the Boreas section to save and reload. This is assuming that you manage to spawn the Ancbolders in the first place. Zephyr 20:31, December 23, 2011 (UTC) So if I don't get the Ancbolders when I enter the Metopan Tier:Boreas, do I need to exit the Ancient Ruins or can I just go back to the Grammi Tier:Disith. Also, if there are demons in the Metopan tier that means there aren't any ancbolders correct?AoiVIII 21:17, December 23, 2011 (UTC) :You would need to exit the Ruins. You can check if there are Ancbolders when the Greater Demons are present, but practically all reports say that if the demons are present the Ancbolders aren't. Zephyr 21:41, December 23, 2011 (UTC) For bonus talks with most leaders, do you have to go in then talk to them then leave again, or just enter and exit the area the number of times needed?-- 23:38, December 24, 2011 (UTC) :You have to enter and exit the city a certain number of times. Just exiting the city's area doesn't count. Zephyr 23:54, December 24, 2011 (UTC)